


If Its Good Enough For Batman!

by Bookworm4567



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Crackity crack crack crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm4567/pseuds/Bookworm4567
Summary: Charlie has an idea to help sinners find the hotel in the dark. It doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	If Its Good Enough For Batman!

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and wrote this. Its not part of my Broken series.

It was simple: the Happy Hotel was a dark building, as such sinners could hardly see it at night (even with the massive electric sign, apparently) so this was a perfect solution! 

At least Charlie though to. Alastor was not so easily convinced.

"A giant spotlight?"

"Yeah!" Charlie nodded eagerly.

They were stood on the roof of the Happy Hotel and both were looking up at the ten feet tall, twenty foot wide standing spotlight Charlie had purchased. The demon princess looked up at it proudly, while the Radio Demon remained somewhat skeptical.

"I...confess, I am not sure that this thing is the best way to receive patrons" Alastor said, but Charlie dismissed his concern with a wave of her hand.

"Come on, it'll be great! Especially once we put the Hotel logo on it, then everyone will know where we are and how to find us!"

"...You do realise that you're just ripping off-"

"Yes I do! Come on, Al, let me show you what this baby can do!"

And with that she reached over to the side of the light and slammed the 'On' button, and the roof of the hotel instantly became alive with eye searing light that blazed across the city and created a huge white spotlight in the sky. 

Alastor-who had fortunately moved out of the way just in time not to get blinded-blinked up at it "Well...it is certainly eye-catching..."

Charlie beamed "See? I told you this was a great idea!"

"Ah-ah-ah! I didn't say that!"

"What?! Al, you-" Charlie frowned "Do you hear something?"

_Tap tap tap tap tap._

Alastors ears twitched "Is there a rat up here?"

_Tap tap tap tap tap!_

"Maybe its a bird?" said Charlie.

_Tap tap tap tap TAP!_

"Perhaps a Hellsprite?" said Alastor.

_Tap tap tap TAP TAP!_

Then Charlie's eyes widened in horror "Oh shit! I've gotta turn it off, it's-!"

_THWACK!_

Charlie groaned and Alastors eyes widened in surprise.

 _"Vaggieeee!"_ the princess wailed, for on the spotlights illuminated surface, the little grey demoness was now spread out like a hellish snow angel, arms and legs splayed and her face pressed as close to the light as she could get.

There was a beat, in which no-one said anything, and then Vaggie whined.

"Ow..."

That did it for Alastor, he laughed so hard it amazed even him that he didn't break something, wrapping an arm around his waist as he clutched his cane to stay upright "Oh dear GOD! _HAAAA!"_

 _"SHUT-UP ALASTOR! VAGGIE!"_ Charlie cried, moving over to her love "I am so sorry, baby, I completely forgot!"

"I'm a fucking moth demon, Charlie, its not that hard to remember! NO BIG ASS BRIGHT LIGHTS!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry! Why don't you come down from there, we can-"

"I'll come off when I'm damn well ready to come off, baby!"

Alastor was on the ground now, laughing so hard he was completely silent with his cane flat beside him. Charlie pressed her hands to her face, moaning miserably.

This was a terrible idea!

*three days later*

"Um, Vaggie? Honey? Maybe now it's time to-"

"I SAID I'LL COME OFF WHEN I'M READY TO COME OFF, DAMMIT!"


End file.
